The Visit
by Elfinium
Summary: Post Lies My Parents Told Me. An angry Spike leaves Robin and meets an unexpected visitor.


Post 'Lies my parents told me'

Spike was furious! No, in fact he had passed the off road to furious, ignored the signs for well and truly pissed off and was well on his way to blind murderous rage. How he had managed to stop himself ripping the bastards throat out he didn't know. His rant at Buffy had belied his fury, he needed to get away and cool down… before he changed his mind.

Black leather streaming behind him Spike stormed down the street. Inside his demon screamed for justice, howled for blood, Spike's knuckles clenched even whiter as he tried to keep control of the monster.

Such was his concentration that he nearly knocked her over. The frail old woman was suddenly standing directly in his path only his vampire reactions prevented a collision.

Used as he was to the oddities of the citizens of Sunnydale, this was right up there with the strangest. She seemed tiny, like a little elderly china doll. Her slender limbs were encased in a long sleeved white nightgown, crowned by a shock of white hair which cascaded over her shoulders.

"Careful Grandma, I nearly had you over!" He exclaimed, steadying her shoulders in case she fell. "You silly old bint, what are you doing out on your own this time of night, don't you know there are nasties around?"

The woman looked up at him in wonder. "I was waiting for you."

Spike's world suddenly stopped as he considered her properly. His eyebrow raised as his senses all came back with the same confirmation. "I don't believe it!" Was all he could manage.

The old woman's face broke into the sweetest smile, she linked her arm through Spikes. "Let's have a little chat, William."

Buffy cursed as she left Robin. How could she have let herself be distracted like that? She knew Spike would be angry, more than angry. That must have been one hell of a fight. 'I just want to check that he isn't hurt, that is all.' She told herself as she stood out in the street deciding which way to go.

When she eventually saw the shock of platinum hair Buffy breathed a sigh of relief. Even with his back to her there was no mistaking Spike. 'Creature of habit, I should have known he'd be in the graveyard.'

There was something odd about the way he was standing, his head to one side and he wasn't wearing his duster. Buffy crept closer, trying to assess what was going on. She was practically on top of him when she noticed, there was another figure wearing his coat. Buffy hadn't noticed before because Spike had blocked her view. The stranger had their arms around Spike's waist, whilst he was wrapped around 'her'. His head rested upon hers and he was… he was purring.

"Spike!" Buffy exclaimed.

He jumped visibly. Buffy couldn't remember ever having crept up on him before. He had been so absorbed in… Her eyes opened wide with the surprise.

"Spike! A world of no!"

He moved from the embrace, seemingly reluctantly. Embarrassed, he ran a hand through his hair. "Buffy I… This is…"

"A friend." His companion said firmly. The voice in contrast to her frailty.

Buffy looked horrified. "Spike I know I said you should try the dating thing, but she's… she's old enough to… Oh this is wrong on so many levels!"

The old woman grinned almost impishly at her. "Technically my dear, I am closer to his age than you are."

Buffy moved to speak but was interrupted. "Look my dear, you have enough things to worry about rather than your young man escorting an elderly lady home. I was cold and he was kind enough to lend me this rather splendid coat." She took off the duster and handed it back to Spike.

"You will remember what I told you know won't you, 'young man'" She said winking at him.

"I will 'old woman'" He answered, earning himself a half glare in return.

"I must be going, nice to have met you both." The pensioner began to make her way across the graveyard.

Buffy stood with her hands on her hips glaring at Spike. "You want to explain what the hell just happened?"

Spike made a big performance of putting his duster on. He patted and checked all the pockets, making her wait before eventually shrugging. "No."

He strode off in the opposite direction. Buffy dithered which one of them to go after before eventually chasing Spike. The stranger was already out of sight.

"Aren't you going to make sure your 'friend' get home?" She snarked as she fell into step beside him.

"No. I know that she will be perfectly fine." He refused to discuss the subject any further.

Buffy opened her eyes and smiled in perfect contentment. Willow hovered by the side of her bed.

"I do wish you would use the wheelchair Will, that floating is very disconcerting."

"Screw that Buffy, how did it go?"

Buffy's face shone with happiness. "It was just perfect, he was just perfect. I think everything is going to be all right. I can go to my rest a happy slayer."

Willow drifted down to the side of her best friend of the last seventy seven years, taking her hand. "I am glad that I could finally do it for you. Who knew pinpointing the right moment in time could be so tricky and time consuming?"

"It was worth the wait."

Willow was anxious. "And you told him everything? So he won't think you didn't care when he died… the first time."

"I had to be a bit careful, I mean I couldn't tell him he'd die could I? Oh and then I showed up, young me. I had to make a swift exit in case one of us went boom!"

"But you're sure he got the message?" Willow bit her lip, nervous for her friend.

"Yes. I told him how I felt about him. That at the time I was scared of rejection, terrified of my feelings. I knew he loved me, but still there was that doubt. That when it came to it, when young Buffy declares her love, he just has to accept it and she will never leave him as long as they both shall live. That should make sure that this time he comes back to me after the final battle. We will or they will (I get so confused with the going back in time thing) have the life we deserved, together."

The cave was beginning to collapse around them. Most of the girls had disappeared up the stairs. Spike gazed in awe his hand clinging to Buffy's, the flames rising up between them.

"Spike… I love you." Her eyes had filled with tears. Had his heart been able to beat it would have leapt from his chest with sheer joy.

The elderly Buffy's voice echod in his head. "Accept her love and she will never leave."

The cave was about to collapse. Stuff saving the world, sod being a champion. Spike had to do something even more important.

"No you don't luv, but thank you for saying it… Now go!"


End file.
